Unhealable Betrayal
by Noir Et Blanc Shadow Raven
Summary: After hearing a prophecy that says Harry is the boy who lived James and Lily leave Harry with the Dursleys planning to pick him up and train him as the perfect wepon when he goes to Hogwarts. that was the plan anyways so then How did it go so wrong. This will Be Slash Rating will go up Harry/OMC
1. Proluge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to J.K Rowling. Lil old me only own the plot. Some ideas and OC characters I have gotten from other fan fictions I have read so many I can not remember all of them but if you do can you please send the name and I will put them here.  
Summary: After hearing a prophecy that says Harry is the boy who lived James and Lily leave Harry with the Dursleys planning to pick him up and train him when he goes to Hogwarts that was the plan so then How did it go so wrong.  
Pairings: This Will Be A Harry OC Slash  
Warnings: Not In canon. In Later Chapters Sexy Vampires, Incubus and Elf's  
Also you will find Idea's, Characters, or names in this Belonging to the Awesome Miranda Flairgold and Amira Devant  
**

**Finally a huge thank you to my Long Lost Sister DrackenLady who gave me the Plot Bunny and title for this Fanfiction.  
**

**Now On with The Show.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

"You see James and Lily this is why you must go into hiding yo…" Dumbledore started in his grandfatherly voice the twinkle in his eye dimmed down a sadness there as he stared at his old students

"No Albus I refuse I am not raising him he will put us into danger " James cut in ignoring everything he was being told not noticing how he was upsetting his wife.

"We will take the brat to an orphanage take him to Lily's sister or we could just leave him in a dumpster." he said not feeling the clenching of his hand by his wife and continuing

"But if you want this brat to save the world then I guess the dumpster is out of the question."

Lily not able to stand it anymore and knowing if she speaks against James he will get annoyed at her pulled her hand out of James' and walked out of the room.

"When he is eleven and gets his letter to Hogwarts we can take him and train him while he is there so he can defeat Voldemort but until then I don't want him anywhere near me or my family." James finished off putting his foot down to anything else Dumbledore tried to say.

"If you insist then James" He sighed tiredly looking his old age.

"We will take him to Petunia tonight let us gather our stuff and write a letter for them."

Receiving a nod of agreement from James he sighed summoning a quill and parchment to him he wrote a letter to the Dursley's, after 10 minutes in silence he sealed the letter in an envelope and looked to James.

"Shall we go tell Lily and get Harry?"

Standing up with James behind him he walked up the stairs of the Godric's Hollows home and into the Nursery where Lily was sitting watching a baby Harry sleep. Looking up as they entered Lily held back tears having over heard that they would take Harry to her sister's house.

James walked passed her picking a sleeping Harry out of his crib with his Blanket wrapped around him the letter in his hands. James cast a sleeping charm on Harry and turned around and walked down the stairs ready to leave the anti-apparitions wards when Albus stopped him holding out a Portkey he made while James was getting Harry out of the crib to James.

When James touched it he said the password knowing Lily would not be able to come with them as she would try stop them leaving Harry there. Disappearing from Godric's Hollow landing at Privet Drive James walked straight ahead not giving any time Dumbledore to use the Deluimatior casting a notice me not charm on himself.

Walking straight to number 4 privet drive placing him roughly on the door step before walking away putting a silencing charm around himself as he apparated away, Dumbledore walked straight to where Harry was asleep after James left double checking the letter he sighed before putting a blocking charm on some of Harrys magic that would lock 50% of it inside of Harry unable to come out knowing it would be safer and it would not call as much attention also putting a block on some of Harry's abilities before finally putting a warming charm on Harry then taking the Portkey back to the Potters.

Not realizing that a pair of bright green eyes with much more intelligence than its owner's years followed him as he left, or the way the shadows curled around the boy in a protective embrace caressing the child like a mother would do to a child.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter if any one would like to Beta or knows any good Beta's can you please message me as you can see this story is in desperate need of one.**


	2. The Potters and the Strangers

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Hary Potter. Some ideas or names for OC you may requoinse from other fanfictions. Though due to the fact I have read so many I can not remeber them but let me know and I will give the author full credit.  
Some I do remember that I have got my ideas from are The amazing authors: Miranda Flairgold, Amira Devant as well as Tiro. **

**Summary: After hearing a prophecy that says Harry is the boy who lived James and Lily leave Harry with the Dursleys planning to pick him up and train him when he goes to Hogwarts that was the plan so then How did it go so wrong. Pairings: This Will Be A Harry OC Slash Warnings: Not In canon. Nice and Thin Durserly's In Later Chapters epexct Vampires, Incubus and Elf's. Harry's name in this will not be Harry. **

**BETA: I Now Have A brilliant Beta called chipmunk93 Thank you to her this is now corrected and will make alot more sense. Round of applause for her! **

**Finally a huge thank you to my Long Lost Sister DrackenLady who gave me the Plot Bunny and title for this Fanfiction.**

**Now On with The Show.**

* * *

/Flashback.

Harry dashed out of the door of number 4 Privet Drive closing it softly behind him before he turned around running down the foot path and out into the street the cold air blowing against him as he ran but he didn't care. All the young boy was focused on was getting as far as away as possible or dying…

Looking down to his watch Harry saw it was 4:25 am. The Durserlys had all went to bed 2 hours ago but the young child had to wait for them to fall asleep before he could make his escape.

Now don't get him wrong the Durserlys weren't abusive to the five year old. No they treated him like their own son.

No, it was a curse his birth father put on him before abandoning Harry on the door step of his sister in law; for the 'greater good' of course.

Harry scoffed before groaning in pain as his small body felt like it was burning. Standing still he looked around his location. Not even a block away.

There was not a lot known about the curse put upon him. All it did was cause him constant pain whenever he got to happy or any other strong emotion and that is why the little boy wanted to die. He tried living with the pain for 5 years but it was too much. He couldn't handle it anymore.

Feeling the pain subside Harry stretched his arms quickly before running in the same direction as he was before he had to stop. Ducking under trees dodging polls and still cars Harry looked around a frown on his young face.

Crossing the road quickly Harry turned a corner, then dashed down a street that led a park he had been to a number of times with his cousin. He would rest there than continue on his way.

Dashing towards the park not looking where he was going Harry made a surprised sound when he suddenly ran straight into something hard.

Blinking owlishly he gasped as he stared at the man in front of him.

He was a tall man with black shoulder length hair that reached just above his shoulder blades and had blue and silver highlights through it.

Looking over the males face Harry met a pair of the strangest eyes he had ever seen. Giving them a single colour wouldn't work as they appeared to be several different colours at once a feat Harry didn't even know was possible.

They were gold, silver, purple, red, blue and green all in the one colour; while being separate at once.

Turning his attention from the strangers eyes Harry continued to inspect the man before jumping surprised when he spoke that was when Harry noticed he was frowning.

"Hello little one what are you doing out at this time. Where are you parents?" The strange man asked to which Harry just shrugged his shoulders still trying to work out the male eyes.

Harry thought for a moment before giving his answer, this man could help him with his wish,all the while watching his facial expressions.

"Hello Sir, I am out right now because I was looking for someone who could kill me, you see: maybe you could help me with that. My parents are gone they left me with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon but they also left me with this curse thingy that causes me to be in a lot of pain. Aunt and Uncle don't know this though so can you please kill me?" Harry replied softly looking up at the man with wide eyes.

"I am sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do that, little one. Why do you wish for death so much? You cannot be older than 5 yet you seem desperate. You have not had the time to experience a life full of joy and happiness; if you die now you will never have the chance.

"Also from what you said to me and what I have observed, your Aunt and Uncle seem to care about you. If you die, how you do think they will feel? Your cousins and friends will all miss you. You are too young, little one and I am sure in a couple years you will surely regret wish for death when you have so much to live for, when life can turn around any time."

Harry looked up shocked as he heard what the other said before he looked down at his feet thinking.

What he said made sense. Maybe the pain will stop with time and Dudley will be really sad if he died.

Harry thought before looking up shocked when the other started speaking again.

"I am Marquas, what is your name little one?" He said to which Harry looked up at him grinning.

"Nice to meet you, Marquas. My Aunt and Uncle told me that my evil freak parents called me Harry James Potter but we changed my name to Xavier, Xavier HunterDurserly."

Xavier paused for a minute before thinking before he started smiling.

"You know Marquas your name is weird so I think I will call you Markey instead." He stated to the other laughing as his hair was ruffled.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Xavier and that is fine but if you ever meet my brother and a friend of mine, I beg you not to call me that in front of them."

Harry nodded before squeaking as he was suddenly picked up and carried somewhere before being placed down on a park bench.

Harry smiled looking at his hands before staring at Marquas.

"Hey Markey, since I am not going to die. Will you be my friend?" Harry said a bright smile coming on his face when he saw Marquas start laughing.

"Sure thing, kiddo."

Harry grinned before throwing himself at the other wrapping his arms around his neck not noticing the curse having not taken effect of the fact he suddenly felt warm.

/End Flashback.

* * *

Xavier sat up slowly having just woken up; looking around his room he ran a hand through his hair before he turned to look at the time. 6:15 am

"Damn so much for sleeping in." He muttered as he stood up running a hand through his hair.

Pulling of sleeping shirt Harry started getting ready for the day.

Staring at the mirror 5 minutes later Harry pulled out his hair gel and styled his black hair and pushed the locket that Marquas gave him under the green and black shirt he was wearing.

Opening his door Xavier raised an eye brow surprised as he nearly ran into Dudley whose hand was on the handle.

"Hey Dudds, Happy Birthday" He grinned at his over excited cousin.

"Hi Hunter! Good you're dressed." Dudley said using Xavier's middle name because to him it sounded cooler than Xavier.

"Come down stairs now. Presents." Dudley declared grabbing his cousin's arm as he dragged Xavier towards the stairs.

Laughing Xavier pulled his arm out of Dudley's grip "Fine no need to drag me Birthday Boy." He drawled before he walked past Dudley with a smirk as the boy caught up to him and walked next to him. Dudley, who was a couple months older than Xavier, had blonde hair and the build that was much the same as Xavier's thin one. They looked more like twins rather than cousins, though the only difference being hair colour and eye colour.

Shrugging it off they walked into the kitchen where his aunt and uncle were sitting, breakfast having just been served "Morning Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon" He greeted as Dudley also greeted his parents. Vernon Dursley was a tall, thin man. He was clean shaven and looked like and older version of Dudley, except while Dudley had blonde hair he had black hair. He had a slightly tanned face. Vernon was the manager of a drills company, in a called Grunnings; whilst being thin like the rest of the family, and sharing blonde hair and pale blue eyes with her son, Petunia looked similar to Xavier in facial features they both shared with Xavier's mother.

* * *

Finishing of Breakfast the Durserly family then move to the Lounge Room where Dudley's presents were, the doorbell rang. Looking up exited Dudley ran to the door, expecting it to be his best friend Piers. Instead there were three people standing there. The first and the one, whom Dudley expected rang the doorbell was an old man with a long beard and looked like he came out of the Lord of The Rings books. Dudley pictured him as Gandalf smiling at them. He turned to the other two, who looked to be a couple the man had messy black hair, wore glasses and had hazel eyes. Whilst the lady looked like his mother, though she had green eyes and red hair.

"Hello my boy, are you parents' home?"

Dudley turned to the old man who spoke to him "Yes. Would you like me to get them for you?" He asked politely, mean while he was curious about who they were, father told the people from his work that he was not to be bothered today

"Yes that would be lovely thank you my boy" Dudley smiled whilst inwardly thinking this man sounded and looked like a paedophile with the weird smile on his face and his twinkling eyes and with all the my boys. "Ok wait here." He turned and walked to the lounge room where his family was sitting.

"Hey Mum, Dad, there are three people at the door to see you." He told his parents before sitting down next to Harry. Sitting down with a grin he looked at the racing he received whilst his parents went to the door.

Looking over the bike with Dudley next to him he grinned as Dudley started talking about the features and how fast it could go both boys looked up when they heard footsteps approaching. What they saw shocked them, three people who seemed familiar to Xavier though he didn't know why, before shrugging it off thinking it as something to ask his vampire friend. He watched as they yelled insults at his Aunt and Uncle. Actually he thought looking over them again the female looked upset but that didn't stop them, while the two males while one looked fake calm and happy the other looked pissed. His observations got cut short by the younger of the two men spotting him and yelling out,

"Come here now, Boy."

Looking at him with a raised eye brow he then turned to his uncle Vernon eyebrow now risen question silently asking who these people were while he also got ready to call Marquas at a moment's notice.

"Xavier this is James Potter." Vernon started indicating to the male with messy hair and ignoring the yell of whose Xavier by a pissed of James.

"Lilly Potter, your aunt's sister." He continued before he finally indicated to Albus.

"And this is Albus Dumbledore, they are here to take their son Harry Potter." He finished introductions inwardly smirking as he saw Xavier's grin.

"Oh pleasure to meet you all, I don't think I have introduced myself my name is Xavier Hunter Dursley."

He smirked to the trio getting shocked looks in return. "I don't think I have ever met a Harry Potter."

He continued still smirking and at the moment immensely glad that two weeks after he first met Marquas the vampire removed the hex/jinx the Potter's put on him that would cause him to go through unbearable pain, as by the looks of it there was also a trigger for the pain which the Potter lord was trying to use now and getting more irritated by the second of it not working. 'How dense is this man' he thought to himself before smiling at the three "So is that why you yelled at me because you thought me this Harvey?"

He said politely whilst inwardly grinning at how irritated they seemed to be getting.

* * *

Looking over the young boy with Dumbledore frowned he turned over to Vernon who was smiling at Xavier. He could see James and Lilly were thinking that the Dursley's sent their son to an orphanage or something along those lines. As they originally thought Xavier was Harry his personality and looks are completely different to those of Harry. As well as when James tried to use the curse on him he didn't respond leaving the pair to come to that conclusion. That was Dumbledore's first thought as well but Dumbledore was suspicious. He was a master of mind games and this Xavier, though hair and eye colour was different from the Potter pair, but the face structure was so similar to that of Petunias and Lilly's and he knew for a fact that the sisters cousins lived in the States and only had female children and Vernon only had one sister alive who had no kids. The boy said uncle so this must be Harry. That then led him to the question of how and why did he not feel pain from the curse or why were his eyes a different colour as well as why his hair was the way it was, the style could be explained as that of the gel that was obviously there. But the way it was couldn't be explained as dye. The eyes though, he thought maybe could due to contact lessens. He thought to himself and just like nearly 10 years ago he failed to notice the shadows that surrounded him some ever running over his skin protecting him if any spells flew his way.

"Hello my boy." He said grandfatherly not knowing that inwardly Xavier was fake vomiting thinking to himself how much the man sounded like a paedophile. Then with those eyes and smile Xavier had trouble holding back the shudder not realizing that his cousin had the same line of thought earlier.

"I was wondering can you tell me about your parents." He said casting a powerful spell bordering on dark magic that would show him if the boy was Harry or not.

The boy nodded and Dumbledore confirmed that it was in fact Harry, when Harry opened his mouth "Well there is not much to know Aunt and Uncle told me they died when I was 2 and as Aunt Marge was unable to take me in and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia have experience with raising children as they have Dudley I got sent here."

Dumbledore frowned at this answer before he turned to James he sent a message telepathically to him that it was Harry.

* * *

Xavier looked at the two taking a step back at the dangerous look that appeared in the younger of the two men eyes. James took a step forward grabbing Harry's arm tightly sending magic through his hand that would make Xavier feel like he was burning.  
Xavier started screaming and the Dursley's tried to get to Harry only to be thrown back by a shield created by Dumbledore.  
Getting dragged out the door unable to fight and the shadows protecting Harry from any major pain, James pulled him ignoring his wife and the look of pain that was on her face as her son looked at her with eyes that showed how much he was hurting stepping. Back she looked At Dumbledore who was holding her back she turned to look at her son who was still trying to struggle ignoring the pain that she knew was much like the cruciatius.

James pulled him half way down the drive way before a male voice called out to them,

"You know that is called kidnapping and can get you thrown in prison Mr Potter then using such dark magic on a child, what would the light side say to that? Tut tut" The voice drawled before throwing James back...

* * *

**A/N READ!  
Chapter edited 27/6/2013.  
I have re written half of this chapter to fit in with the next one. Also forgive me for the major delay of Chapter 3. It will be up by the end of next week and is currently with my beta. Fully Complete though so again forgive me but hopefully the chapter will make up for the delay.  
DON'T KILL ME! **

* * *

**Hey Guys Hoped You Enjoyed the Chapter sorry bout really late update and the length I have had a writers block then add that onto my Proacstination... Yeah didnt get anywhere. Anyways Thank you SO Much For all The Reviews I was So Happy 11 reviews for the very first chapter alone I was ecstatic.  
XD Thank you all to who helped me correct stuff for last chapter all problems will stop from now as I now have a FANTASTICLY Amazing Beta :D Also I am going to start referring to Harry As Xavier in the next chapter in all thoughts and everything as I think it is confusing him being called Xavier but it referred to as Harry  
**

**Thanks again Please Review!**


End file.
